Headsets are used in variety of applications to facilitate one- or two-way audio communications between users and/or devices. For example, many aircraft pilots wear headsets to enable them to communicate via two-way radio with other aircraft and air-traffic controllers as well as via a public-address system with passengers. Additionally, some headsets are worn to facilitate hands-free usage of mobile telephones, while others facilitate private listening to devices, such as computers, stereos, disk players, etc.
One problem that the present inventor recognized is that conventional headsets lack means for successfully integrating more than one audio source, despite their proximity to multiple sources of audio signals. Accordingly, there is a need for headsets that facilitate use of more than one signal source.